Changing Human Bodies
by InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe
Summary: He's part human now, which means he's physically limited in ways he wasn't before. Much fluff ensues. Rose/10.2


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who... :(**

* * *

The sound of a horrific screech pulled her out of her slumber. Her mind conjured images of the most terrible of the worst-case scenarios possible and she immediately bolted upright. Her fears became immensely magnified when she noticed the lack of a second body in the large bed.

She ran to her closet and rummaged until she came across her emergency gun. She knew the Doctor would disapprove but his life could be in danger, and that thought terrified her like no other.

Wielding the weapon steadily in her trained hands, she stealthily worked her way from room to room.

_"ROSE!"_

She abandoned her sneaking and ran with incredible speed towards the sound of his strangled voice. She found him in the bathroom, staring down at himself with a look of horror and panic.

"What is it? What's wrong Doctor?"

She began checking him over as a mother would an injured child. She inspected every inch of him but nothing seemed alarming. She looked up at him, questioning him with her eyes.

"Oh, Rose!" he pulled her in for a comforting hug and continued with painful sincerity. "I don't know how this could have happened. I've never had this problem before Rose, and I don't know what to do!"

He looked like a lost, helpless puppy and she couldn't stop her hands from abandoning the gun and soothingly stroking his soft, inviting hair.

"Tell me the problem, yeah?"

"Well, Time Lord physiology is quite different from that of humans. A Time Lord's body functions at a much higher metabolic rate and requires a lot more energy, which is usually taken from the stored glycogen or the available glucose to be used as adenosine triphosphate. That, in combination with the frequent muscle stimulation that I was accustomed to, kept my body at a nice homeostatic environment. Now however, my body has no need for the excessive volume of potential energy sources it is receiving, so it's all being stored, Rose! It's being _stored_!"

"Um, Doctor?" She stared at him blankly and waited for the simpler explanation she knew was coming.

"Fat, Rose! I'm getting _FAT_!" he shrieked. He looked down at his very flat stomach with repulsion. She really tried to contain herself, but the bubbles of musical laughter escaped her full, joyous lips nonetheless.

"It's not funny!" he pouted adorably.

Giving his very slim form a quick glance she replied, "I'm sure you're just imagining things."

"Look for yourself then!" he commanded, stepping angrily upon the wretched scale and motioning her forward. She stared at the number, shocked; he was barely heavier than she was.

"You look fine to me." she muttered jealously, though she was highly amused.

"Rose," he began, frustrated. "I gained two point three whole kilograms! How do I fix it?" he pleaded hopelessly.

She suddenly had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She pulled him close and tantalizingly ran her hands over the slim expanse of skin between his shirt and sweatpants. She brought her sweet lips to his ear and whispered with breathy seduction, "Maybe you should exercise more." She pulled away and winked at him suggestively.

He never had to worry about his weight again.

* * *

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. He was resting comfortably on one of the elegant sofas adorning the living room, thinking of his Rose and the beautiful life she was carrying. She was just beginning to show a small bulge in her stomach and he was completely ecstatic. His precious Rose had a _life _living inside of her, and this time, it was a good thing. Sure, there had been a couple of alien creatures who had decided to make her body their home over the years, but this was different; this was no alien to be shooed off, this was _theirs_.

He couldn't wait to be a father again. Well, it had been so long since he had been one that really, it was like the first time. Plus, back on Gallifrey, there had been strict societal norms set in place as regards to the upbringing of children. Here on Earth however, he could raise his child as he pleased. Oh! all the things he could teach his beautiful Human/Time Lord baby and all the ones yet to come. Because of course he wanted more – probably two or three. Well, that's just what he told Rose. If he had it his way, there would be at least ten little Doctors and Roses running around.

So there he lay, imagining all the fun they could have repopulating an entire planet, when Tony bounded up to him and jumped on his lap.

"Doctor, Doctor! Look at what I did!" the young boy cried gleefully.

The Doctor opened his eyes and was inexplicably confused. Before his eyes was a blur of bright splashes of colour in no particular pattern.

"Look! That's me, and that's Mommy, and Daddy, and Rosie, and you! Look! I gave you your sonic screwdwiverwer!"

His mind was so perplexed that he didn't even realize Tony's mistake.

"Rose! Rose I need you!" he called.

She came quickly, for she was only in the next room.

"What is it, honey? Oh, hi Tony! That's a beautiful picture."

"Rose! They're broken! My eyes… they're _broken_!" As he spoke, he grabbed the picture and moved it further and closer to his face, until he could see it. "Rose, I'm blind." he said desperately. He reached for her hand with his own shaking one and held it close.

She suppressed a giggle and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Oh Doctor, you'll be fine. It happens to almost everyone as they get older. You _are_ 914 years old."

He got a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered that. "Yes, but how old is this _body_? How old do I look in human years?"

Tony piped up with a very inaccurate sixty eight while Rose suggested forty.

"Rose," he sighed. "How are we going to fix this?"

The next day, they visited the optometrist. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Rose reached over and placed a gentle hand on his bouncing knee.

"Everything'll be okay."

"I know, but it worries me. I'm not used to being this weak and, and …well, fragile."

She smiled at him sweetly and took his hand as the doctor walked in. He followed the old man's directions and breathed a sigh of relief when it was all over. The kind optometrist handed him his prescription sheet and instructed the Doctor where to go to get his glasses.

The couple browsed through the selection available and laughed at how ridiculous some of them looked. Finally, they found a pair almost identical to the ones his Time Lord self had used. However this time, the lenses were not fake.

It wasn't until later that evening that she actually saw him using them. She had just finished a refreshing shower and she strolled into their bedroom. However, she didn't make it very far, for she had to stop to catch her breath. He was sitting up in bed, the side light on, a book perched neatly in his hand, and his glasses sitting elegantly on his long, beautiful nose. He looked up at her as she approached.

"What?"

She shook her head and reached to take the book out of his hands, straddling him.

"You know, I actually _missed_ those." She kissed him soft and slow. "They're very sexy."

And that's how he found himself wearing his glasses even at the times when he didn't actually need them.

* * *

Rose lay awake, watching her Doctor sleep. The dim morning light streaming in through the large window made his skin appear to glow and she couldn't help but stroke the side of his beautiful face. As he rested, his face was peaceful and held a small smile that made her heart soar. In his relaxed state, she could clearly see the faint lines spreading out from his eyes. The small wrinkles were not usually visible, hiding behind his gorgeous, beaming grin. She propped her head up on her arm and placed her other hand on his bare chest, feeling the beat of his single heart beneath her fingers. She could feel the strong muscles move as he inhaled and exhaled in steady, reassuring breaths. She had memorized the rhythm of his breathing, unable to sleep unless she knew it was there next to her.

The sun continued to rise and surround him in halos of glorious light. She pushed back a strand of floppy hair from his forehead and something caught her attention. Buried deep within the handsome mass atop his head stood a single strand of wisdom; a glinting white hair. She was sure he would be horrified when he saw it, but it made her heart beat just a little faster. It was tangible proof that he they would never have to live without each other; they would grow old together, just as he had promised.

Her lips spread into a loving smile and she placed a meaningful kiss on his sleeping mouth.

"Mmmm…" he sighed and pulled her closer, holding her tight, never wanting to let go. "What was that for?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You have a grey hair."

He chuckled and she felt it reverberate through his chest. "And that's a good thing?"

"Yes."

"How's that?"

"It means you'll never leave me."

He reached down and cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes to meet his. "There is nothing in this universe, or any other for that matter, that could _ever_ separate us."

He kissed her again, but this time with more force, making sure he got his point across. She twined her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, his body twisting to hover over hers. She smiled into the kiss as she felt that one grey hair between her fingers. It was thicker than the others, coarse. She loved it; it meant he was human.

He moaned in protest as she slowly pulled away and got out of bed.

"Sorry, but the kids'll be up soon and we should probably put some clothes on."

He grumbled in protest but got up anyways and headed for the shower. "We need to send them away to your mother's again this weekend. I need some Rose time."

She giggled and walked up behind him as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "And what was that last night then?"

"That's not the same," he whined. "We had to be careful. I don't want to worry about waking our children while I'm trying to – oh my god, you where right! There _is_ a grey hair!"

She laughed again but held his hand back when he went to pull it out. "Don't."

"Why not? More are coming." A look of fear crossed his features as he looked at her through the mirror. "How do I stop them?"

She snaked her arms around his middle and looked at him from behind his back. "You could colour your hair; lots of people do it." He opened his mouth to agree but she cut him off. "But please, Doctor, don't do it yet. For me?"

He looked at her with eyes full of love and ran his fingers through her own beautiful, flowing locks. "Anything for you."

That's how he ended up waiting until his head was littered with evidence of age to colour it.

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" cried a sweet little melodic voice. If he had to pick, he would have to say it was the absolute most amazing sound he had ever heard in all his nine hundred years. He laughed as he chased the little girl around the park, looking in awe at the streams of little honey curls following behind her. He reached out in front of him and picked her small form up with ease, swinging her every which way. The innocent little giggles left her lips like a stream of liquid perfection and he just _knew_ that it was what Rose had sounded like at age four. The delicate little creature he held in his arms was an exact replica of her mother and he couldn't imagine his life without either of them.

He put her down and she was off running again. She must have gotten that part from him at least. He considered racing after her, but his legs were close to their breaking point. His muscles ached in an unfamiliar way that he knew came from ageing. He watched her sprint with the great agility of youth and he felt more human than ever before. He instead walked towards where she had stopped and helped her pick a few stray flowers growing under the tree. They collected them together and tied the stems with one of the lace bows clipped to her hair.

"Mommy! Look what I have!" she sang skipping over to her mother who was sitting on a blanket with the youngest child. "They're fwowers because you're a fwower!"

Earlier that day they had been explaining to her that her mother's name was Rose, and a rose was a flower. She had been utterly delighted to learn that her mother was something so sweet and beautiful.

Rose brought the girl into her lap and hugged her tight, depositing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you sweetheart, they're beautiful."

She beamed at the approval. "Daddy helped."

Rose looked up at him, standing over her. "Thank you, love."

He grinned and sat down next to her, loving the warm sun on his skin. Rose offered her daughter a juice box and upon finishing it, the girl ran off again with boundless energy.

"You going to run after her again?" Rose suggested, poking her tongue through her teeth as she smiled.

Although her tone had been playful, his answer was solemn, "I can't."

She grabbed his hand and played with his fingers as she asked why not.

"I'm too tired. My legs hurt. I can't keep up with her."

Those few, simple words hit them hard and neither of them said anything. It was becoming more and more obvious that their former life style was forever in the past; it frightened them both. The Doctor feared what was happening to his body. He used to be so full of energy and power; the oncoming storm. Now he was barely the oncoming jogger.

Rose, however, feared for different reasons. It wasn't the thought of the present that struck her, but rather the possibilities of what might have happened had she stayed with the other Doctor. They would be off, gallivanting through different planets, enjoying the cultures and meeting new people. But inevitably they would have to run. He would be spry and energetic as always, grabbing her hand and pulling her alongside him. But she's gotten older. She knew that after a while, he would be dragging her behind him, undoubtedly getting them caught. What would he do with her _then_? She would never leave him, but would he leave _her_ when she could no longer keep up with him?

She sighed dejectedly and they locked eyes. Her Doctor placed a tender kiss to her forehead and pulled her into his arms, their little boy then jumping into hers. He held his family tight and refused to let them go for anything.

They could run together in their dreams, every night. Their hearts where still full of the glorious elixirs of youth; their bodies simply had trouble catching up sometimes. Her eyes bore into is with all the love they could muster and she spoke in hushed tones, "It doesn't matter how fast we run, or how many breaks we take. Just," she took his hand affectionately, "run."

* * *

"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."

The many party-goers came in waves shaking hands with the proud parents. She didn't understand why they insisted on congratulating them when it was their daughter's wedding. The young couple were the ones they should be congratulating, although she was sure they had done that too.

She couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes as she watched her beautiful girl dance with her father. There was no denying that this was the happiest moment of her life. The song eventually changed and the young bride was whisked away by her new husband to enjoy their time together. Rose knew all too well that feeling; the feeling of bliss so perfect that nothing could ruin it. She got that feeling every time her Doctor took her hand, every time he looked deeply into her eyes, every time they kissed. They had had their troubles sure, but the love they shared could equal no other, because no other love had withstood so much. They had crossed universes to be together, and nothing would ever take that away from them.

She leaned back into his touch as he came up behind her and held her, swaying gently to the music.

"You want to dance?" she asked him, but received no reply. "Doctor?" She turned to look at him and he startled.

"I'm sorry, where you saying something?"

She smiled his favorite smile as she repeated her question. He accepted readily and they enveloped themselves together on the dance floor, his hands on her swaying hips and hers around his neck.

"Mmm, I love this song." she commented. He hadn't heard her voice but felt her breath against his neck; her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Pardon?"

She giggled and after having to repeat herself three more times she pulled back to look at him.

"Are you going deaf?" she laughed.

"Probably."

They continued to dance, relishing the feeling of their bodies moving together in harmony.

He felt her again speaking to him and was really getting tired of having to ask her to speak louder. He sighed and ignored it. If it was important she would repeat it. And she did. Twice. He could feel her body shake with amusement and she pulled away slightly so that he could see her speak.

"You… need to get… your ears… checked…" she emphasized her words with hand motions and he grinned hugely.

"Is that what you were trying to say before?" he asked innocently.

With an incredulous smile she pulled his head down to hers and implanted her words directly onto his awaiting lips. They held each other tight, pouring their hearts into each other, and although he couldn't hear her clearly, he knew exactly what she was trying to say: _'I love you'_.

* * *

**Review? Pwease? Many David Tennants to you if you do... I love hearing what you think!**


End file.
